<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сквозь пелену by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366138">Сквозь пелену</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020'>fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nihlus Kryik Lives, No Plot/Plotless, indoctrination, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сарен не стреляет в Найлуса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сквозь пелену</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts">Mor_Rigan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218483">breaking through</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo">Kangoo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На задворках сознания Сарена электрический шум. Радиопомехи. Треск щитов за секунду до разрушения. Звук не прекращается… часами? Днями? Дольше? Сложно сказать. Он перестал считать. Не может ясно думать с этим проклятым шумом. Будто топящим все остальное. Мысли, образы, слова.</p><p>Все, кроме Найлуса.</p><p>Ничто не может потопить Найлуса. Сарен слишком хорошо его знает. Может узнать его голос в толпе, с другой стороны планеты, через самый сильный шум и помехи. Его беззвучное расслабленное присутствие, его успокаивающий своей привычностью голос. Большинству СПЕКТРов не понравится, что кто-то встает на пути, им нравится независимость. Но не Найлусу. Он рад видеть Сарена. И это взаимно. СПЕКТРам не так часто доводится бывать дома. Но двум СПЕКТРам? Они почти не видятся вовсе вне общих миссий. Он скучал по Найлусу, эти последние часы-дни-дольше, в которые с ним был весь этот шум.</p><p>(Что вообще было до него? Он помнит… что-то. Сложно понять, что именно. От попыток думать болит голова. А может, она болит от самого звука. Боль, в любом случае, почти невыносима).</p><p>Сарен дергает пальцем на спусковом крючке. Зачем он вытащил пистолет? Верно. Геты. Он стрелял в… Нет, неверно. Вокруг нет мертвых гетов. Тут только он и Найлус.</p><p>Что-то словно зудит под пластинами — беспокойство, которого он не ощущал с тех пор, как новичком отправился на первую миссию. Найлус говорит что-то, но как будто издалека или из-под воды. Сложно разобрать за шумом.</p><p>Он поднимает пистолет. И направляет прямо в затылок Найлусу.</p><p>«Идиот. Разве нас не учат никогда не отворачиваться от врага?»</p><p>Стоп, но и это неверно. Сарен — не враг. Он…</p><p>(Шум становится сильнее; не помехи, а ревущая сирена…)</p><p>Ему нужно выстрелить. Пока не поздно. Зачем ему нужно выстрелить?</p><p>Враги. Верно. Ему нужно избавляться от врагов. Таких, как этот турианец. Он мешает планам. Его планам. Их планам. Планам Сарена и…</p><p>Кого?</p><p>Его рука дрожит. Найлус продолжает говорить, но Сарен все еще не может разобрать — только видит движения пластин и то, как мандибулы расходятся в улыбке.</p><p>Что-то не так.</p><p>Он не может двинуть рукой, крепко сжимающей пистолет. Он борется с желанием расслабиться — кажется, что это только приведет к выстрелу. Это тупик.</p><p>Сарен резко втягивает воздух. Открывает рот. И хрипит, будто весь проржавел изнутри:</p><p>— Найлус.</p><p>Тот оборачивается, напряженно сводя мандибулы, и отшатывается, видя пистолет.</p><p>— Сарен, что происходит?</p><p>Он пытается потрясти головой, насколько позволяет ему тело. Его взгляд прикован к пистолету, который он удерживает неподвижно изо всех своих сил, борясь с шумом. Все тело кричит поддаться, навести его на Найлуса, спустить крючок и уйти — заполучить маяк и уйти. Но его разум противится этому курсу, отказывается стрелять.</p><p>Движение на самом краю зрения. Найлус подходит ближе. Хочется сказать ему не приближаться, уходить, заполучить маяк и уходить как можно дальше от Сарена, но он ничего не может сделать и лишь сжимает пистолет сильнее в дрожащей руке.</p><p>Найлус поднимает винтовку. Сарен делает медленный вдох через зубы, надеясь, что натренированное тело не успеет среагировать само…</p><p>Удар прикладом обрушивается ему на голову. Мысли проясняются на мгновенье желанной тишины, и последней реакцией становится удивление, что в нем осталось еще что-то, кроме шума.</p><p>(А последним, что он слышит, становится голос Найлуса, говорящего в передатчик. Сарен не разбирает слов на грани потери сознания, но забирает звук его голоса с собой — отгонять помехи).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>